


Be My Night and Day

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [57]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: raenboh on tumblr prompted: Can you do one where Bram surprises Simon at Haverford and there’s just lots of kissing and happiness





	Be My Night and Day

Simon checked the time on his laptop screen. It was close to two in the morning and he knew that Bram had an early class the next day. Well, it was actually in a few hours.  

Simon had been in the middle of telling a story but had stopped himself when he noticed Bram stifle a yawn. Bram was always so careful, about everything.

“You should go to sleep,” Simon told him, hearing his own voice echo over Bram’s speakers.

“I’m good.” Bram insisted, rubbing his eyes and then opening them wide as if to prove to Simon that he wasn’t in fact sleepy.

“I’ll finish the story over e-mail” Simon promised. “Or on our next call,”

“Fine,” Bram said with a sigh of defeat. “As long as you promise to go to sleep too,”

Simon had trouble sleeping, especially the first few weeks in a dorm, as he’d never shared a room with anyone before. His roommate was thankfully quiet and hardly complained about Simon’s lack of a schedule and slept like a log throughout his and Bram’s Skype calls.

Simon’s insomnia recurred often, and Bram had found out about it after he compared Simon’s class schedule to the timestamps of his emails to Bram.

“I’ll try,” Simon smiled.

* * *

Simon went to bed trying to ignore the influx of thoughts taking over him. It felt useless to think about all the assignments, tests and performances that were expected of him.

He closed his eyes and mentally counted the days until he’d see Bram again. It would be at least four weeks until their combined break.

Twenty-eight days. Yet it seemed like an eternity.

Simon started counting till the number twenty-eight over and over again until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Simon checked his phone, but there were no new messages. He’d been texting Bram all for almost three hours and had yet to receive a reply. Bram’s longest class, a three-hour lecture was always on Thursdays, so Simon was certain he wasn’t in class.

Now it was getting weird, Bram wasn’t answering his phone either. Simon shut off the first call, nervous that perhaps Bram was in an exam. But that wasn’t true. Bram said his midterms had ended the previous week.

 _‘Maybe he had to re-do an exam’_ Simon thought to himself. But Simon knew there was no way on Earth Bram Greenfeld could ever miss an exam, let alone fail one.

Something was up and Simon was determined to figure it out. But that would have to wait after his drama workshop.  

* * *

“Hey Simon, is everything okay?” Drew, one of his classmates, asked.

“Yeah? Why?”

“You seem distracted,”

“That obvious huh?” Simon shook his head. He clearly needed this class more than he thought.

“A little,” Drew pointed out. “What’s on your mind?”

“Bram…he’s my boyfriend,”

“Yeah, I know. You’ve only mentioned him a million times,”

“I’m sorry,” Simon shrugged, not really regretting it. He grabbed his back pack and walked out of the classroom. He waited by the vending machines for the rush of students to thin out before he made his way to the exit. He had nowhere to be after this class, and he learned on his first day that there was nothing more dangerous than a student who was late for their next class.

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon thought he saw something. It must have been his mind playing tricks on him because Simon only knew of one person who owned that jacket.

* * *

It wasn’t until Bram softly said his name in that intimately familiar manner that Simon snapped out of his trance and realized what was going on.

Bram was here. At Haverford. Not at Columbia.

_Bram was here._

Within an instant Simon rushed into Bram’s arms, burying his face in the space between his neck and shoulders. Instinctively, Bram wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist.

Simon held on for what seemed like forever, not caring who was watching.

“As much as I missed this,” Bram whispered in his ear. “I’d really, really like to kiss you,”

“Then kiss me,” Simon said with a grin, struggling to contain it even while Bram kissed him.

Neither of them seemed to care that they were in public, in the midst of hundreds of strangers. It seemed as though Bram could feel it too, they were safe here. Simon had never felt happier in his life, knowing that he and Bram didn’t have to think twice about being themselves.

Even after they broke apart for some air, they stood close-by, neither willing to let go quite yet. Simon had a million questions racing through his mind, and he was sure he’d get to ask them eventually, but right now he just wanted to hold Bram close.

* * *

They took a stroll across campus, hand in hand, towards Simon’s dorms. Simon took the opportunity to give Bram a mini-tour of their surroundings, promising himself that he’d do the Haverford campus justice the following day.

Bram told him how Columbia had this week off, due to a strike involving international students and tuition hikes. Simon was certain that the cause was important, but right now all that made sense was that Bram was by his side. For a week.

“Okay, is it just me or does that building look like the mansion from the X-Men movie,”

Simon laughed, only because he had the exact same thought when he’d first seen that building.

“What?” Bram said, wondering what Simon found so amusing.

“Nothing,” Simon replied. “I just remembered how I am completely in love with you,”

“Oh,” Bram said, pulling Simon in close and wrapping an arm around him. “Guess I should come by often to keep reminding you,”

“You definitely should,“


End file.
